Changes
by Ebony Rose1
Summary: Everyone changes, its just ralizing why that seems to pose a problem, can Ginny and Draco see thru each others changes and heal the wounds they hide. " not everyone is what they seem, im not who you think i am and i cant change that"-Draco
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the Harry Potter world.  
  
Summary: Draco / Ginny love story (of course). Pottery class has been introduced to Hogwarts much to Ginny's delight (major Ghost rip-off in one of the chapters). Draco may appear to be OOC, but it aint OOC for my Draco in my story. And after all who's to say what kind of character Draco has? He never shows it. With that rant out of the on to the story.  
  
*******************************  
" Hey Gin, time to get up sleeping beauty we're off to Diagon Alley!" shouted Ron Weasley, the youngest male of the Weasley clan. Ginny, Virginia Weasley stirred groggily in her bed and threw a cushion at her brother.  
  
" Damnit Ron I was having a really good dream, and whatever happened to knocking. I could have been dancing around the room naked for all you know!"  
  
" Why would you been dancing around your room naked" asked Ron his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes before climbing out of the bed and walking to the door." You going to Diagon Alley dressed like that?" laughed Ron eyeing his sister. Ginny looked down at her oversized t-shirt and tight black shorts.  
  
" No you nitwit! I'm going to the bathroom, then I'm going to have a shower before I get dressed. Unlike some people" she eyed Ron maliciously " I don't think eau de B.O is very becoming" Ron stood at the side of Ginny's bed, mouth open and eyes bulging, Ginny just laughed and left the room slamming the door behind her.  
  
" I do not have B.O!!" shouted Ron indignantly to the oak door.  
*******************************  
  
Ginny stepped into the shower, welcoming the hot water streaming over her body. She tilted her head upwards, her long hair mixing with the hot spray forming a waterfall of flames down her back. Taking a shower was Ginny's escape, it helped her to think, no nosy brothers poking around when you're in the shower, no giggling girls who ridiculed her for not being like them, no Harry Potter to ignore her, no Draco Malfoy to be such a jerk! " What the hell, Draco Malfoy! Where did that come from? What would Ron say :to think little Gin-bug thinking of Draco Malfoy whilst she was in the shower, oh the scandal of it all" she laughed at the patheticness of her own thoughts. A bang on the door broke her thoughts, damn brothers interrupting her all the time, she loved them all dearly but they sure did know how to really piss her off. She climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself very slowly, she'd be damned if they were going to rush her. Opening the door she growled at Fred, who was wearing George's top, no doubt up to something, and gave him one of her most vicious death glares.  
  
" Hey sorry Gin-bug I was just wondering if u wanted to come with Charlie instead of mum and the others, me and Feorge are"  
  
" Yeah sure. Gred" smiled Ginny rolling her eyes. Fred grinned at Ginny and winked as he pushed past her and into the bathroom, shaking her head Ginny walked back into her bedroom making sure to lock the door behind her.  
*******************************  
  
"Hello Harry dear, we'll be leaving soon, just waiting for Ginny and then we'll be ready" smiled Mrs. Weasley pleasantly.  
  
" Thanks Mrs. W." smiled Harry " How is everyone these days?"  
  
" Oh fine, thank you for asking Harry, although I'm a bit worried about Ginny she."  
  
" She is standing right behind you and is perfectly capable of speaking for her self, mother" interrupted Ginny. Harry looked over to the door Ginny had just entered through and fell off his chair, he couldn't believe his eyes, Ginny stood at the door but her hair was no longer the Weasley red, it was a blood red colour that fell elegantly around her pale face, on her lips was black lipstick and her eyes were heavily outlined, top and bottom in black, she wore a tight black leather halter neck top with baggy black trousers covered in deep pockets. Harry mouth fell open as he saw the tattoo on her shoulder, Ginny burst out laughing at this earning herself a reprimanding look form her mother and a full on glare from Harry.  
  
" You think that's funny?" he asked, recovered from the initial shock.  
  
" Why, yeas Harry actually I think it was hilarious," replied Ginny smirking  
  
" Well you won't mind if I do this then will you," he grinned before grabbing her ankle and pulling her onto the floor with him. Ginny screamed as she hit the floor before she began giggling  
  
" Owww, my ass. I hurt my ass"  
  
" Ginny!! Watch your mouth young lady"  
  
" Sorry mum, it was Harry's fault"  
  
" Hmmm, I'm going to hurry the boys along" announced Mrs. Weasley obviously having had enough. As soon as she was out the door Harry turned to Ginny and grinned.  
  
" Watch your mouth Virginia" Ginny glared at him and he burst out laughing, so Ginny punched him square on in the jaw.  
  
" Damnit!"  
  
" Watch your mouth Harry," she teased, getting off the floor and walking towards the fire place, " Tell them I went myself will ya?"  
A/N there ya go, chapter one up and running. What did ya think? Please review. Ideas always welcome, and any criticisms too.  
  
Thanks for reading Ebony Rose XxX 


	2. SORRY

A/N :  
  
So sorri to everyone for the wait, my computer broke down again! Im pickin it up from the shop tonight and ill get straight to work on chapter two.  
  
I had upto chapter 6 written and its all been lost = (.  
  
Thanx to everyone who reviewed callouts at the end of next chapter  
Ebony Rose XxX 


End file.
